


Young Knitters

by kristsune



Series: Sex and Candy [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and are bffs, just me gushing about our adorable oc sons, sex and candy au, they are the most adorable, this is just fluffy fluff, too good for this world, too pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 02:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7872571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet morning in the club. Rabble and Loudmouth knit and chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young Knitters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starofwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/gifts).



> This is based on a conversation between [thebisexualmandalorian](http://thebisexualmandalorian.tumblr.com/) and I in our Clone Sex Club au named Sex and Candy. (Don't worry it's all happy and fluffy XD) Loudmouth and Anomaly belong to them, and Rabble and Mischief belong to me.

It was a quiet morning at the club, so Loudmouth and Rabble were knitting in the common room. Loudmouth was stretched out sideways in his cushy chair with one leg hooked over the top, and the other sitting in Rabble’s lap. Rabble was sitting crosslegged with his arms resting on Loudmouth’s shin.

Anomaly was in his customary place, reading on the floor in between the two chairs.

“Hey _Lud’ika_ ,” Rabble asks into the comfortable quiet, “What color do you think will work best with the blue? The purple or the pink?”

“Which blue are you using? The ocean or the sapphire?” Loudmouth asked without looking away from the stitches of the leg warmers he was working on. 

“The sapphire.”

“Oh I’d definitely go with the purple then.” He answered with a smile. “Is this another scarf for Mischief?”

“Yes, he really likes to wear a different one almost everyday. And the sapphire is baby alpaca wool, some of the softest yarn I’ve touched. I think he’ll love it.”

“Oh yes, absolutely. I don’t think he realizes that he is absolutely adorable when he snuggles his nose into a new scarf.” 

“He thinks he’s doing it when no one is looking. I have not told him that literally everyone has seen it and thinks he is the cutest.” Rabble paused and looked at the space between the chairs, “Hey, _An’ika_? Could you hold the purple for me please?”

Anomaly smiled, but didn’t look up from the book he was reading. He held up the correct purple for Rabble to continue his project with.

Rabble smiled brightly, “Thanks!”

They continued their quiet knitting all morning, punctuated by others walking in and out of the room smiling at the two youngest members of the club being cluelessly adorable.


End file.
